godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Dogora
|species =Celestial Creature |nicknames =Dagora |height =Indeterminate |length =Indeterminate |weight =Indeterminate |forms =Dogora Cells |relationships =None |controlled =Xiliens |allies =None |enemies =Japanese military, Godzilla |created =Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayed =Puppet |firstappearance =Dogora |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiDogora |roar = Trading Battle }} Dogora is a gaseous jellyfish-like alien created by Toho that first appeared in the 1964 film, Dogora. History Showa Series ''Dogora '']]Dogora first appeared in space, feeding on radiation. It destroyed a television satellite, causing it to mutate. It came to Earth and began eating diamonds and other jewels. A professor created a synthetic diamond, and Dogora was attracted to it. It melted the safe doors and ate the diamonds. It attacked a coal plant, and it was discovered that it feeds on carbon. Defense forces detected Dogora, but it was a swarm of bees. The bees flew into a cloud, and dozens of multiple-colored rocks fell out. Dogora was detected again as he attacked Fukuoka. He began to feed on coal and diamonds, but was confronted by the J.S.D.F., where he was blown to bits by missiles, but not before hurling a bridge at the humans in an attempt to ward them off. The pieces of Dogora regrew into their own cells, and attacked again. It was discovered that Dogora was weak to wasp and bee venom, as it's cells turn hard from it. Helicopters released venom on top of the Dogoras, causing them to harden and die. Godzilla Island '']]This kid-friendly Japanese TV show was known for its use of plush toys and action figures of famous kaiju to in the portraying of the exploits of Toho's famous kaiju universe. Dogora makes an appearance on one episode being an evil spawn of the Xiliens. Abilities *Dogora can fly, even when carrying objects of extreme mass. *Dogora has tentacles which it can use to attack or grasp objects, which it can then use to attack. *Dogora's body has a corrosive effect. *Dogora is able to work like a vacuum and suck up needed minerals if their body is divided. *Each piece of Dogora will take on a life of its own and can grow into a mature Dogora. Weakness Bee and wasp venom is lethal to the Dogora and will cause their bodies to solidify. Filmography *Dogora'' *''Godzilla Island'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Dogora appears in three different ways in this popular Godzilla game for the NES. It appears in its own hyperspace type, and can first be encountered on Earth. Dogora first appears in its classic, large form in the stage's background, and doesn't attack. Dogora's other two versions appear as smaller enemies in the stage. One version is dark purple while the other is a bright orange/yellow. The differences between the two colours dwell upon the damage they deal and the items they drop. Purple Dogora deal no damage and drop health power ups when they are destroyed. Orange Dogora deal a small amount of damage and drop energy power ups when destroyed. This is also the only time in the game that the energy power ups can be found. Dogora_Cell_Monster_of_Monsters.png|Dogora in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Dogoras big and small.png|The larger Dogora, seen in the background of its stage, plus two Dogora Cells in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Gallery Roar Dogora Roars (Dogora, 1964)|Dogora's roars Trivia *Dogora's name comes from ドラゴン doragon "dragon". It probably also references the word 怒号 dogō "angry roar". *Dogora's roar was reused for Ultraman's 4th dimensional enemy, Bullton. *For scenes of it in its full form, the Dogora prop was placed in a small vat of water and puppeteered by people holding wires. This gave it the impression of it floating like an airborne squid. *Dogora appeared briefly in the prologue of Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Poll Do you like Dogora? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Aliens Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Godzilla film series: Kaiju